The Thornfist knights
by Ewet8
Summary: Well, here I am again. This is a re-upload of a story that gained some  Very little  popularity before. I have re-vamped it and added a TON of more content. Hope you all enjoy it, been working really hard on it. Would love reviews, so pease give critisim.
1. Chapter 1

The Thornfist Knights

Volume I : Morals and chivalry

Chapter I : Hard work and humble beginnings

It was the beginning of spring in the northern town of Bruma. The soft crunch of snow was heard as people walked by, their footprints left in the snow behind them in neat lines. Gallan was just leaving his house as he saw the picturesque scene in front of him. The two small rows of houses were a deep brown contrast to the white snow that covered them. And the town chapel with its tall bell tower and finely crafted stone glistened with the ice that covered the rough and uneven surface. The already thin and delicate layer of shining glass was slowly melting away in the warm glow of the early spring sun. The tower bell had started to toll, announcing noon. Gallan had noticed a small group of people at the front gate of the town. The two guards in yellow chain mail were struggling to keep a small group of town's people from rioting. _Now what's that about?_ He thought. They were yelling and arguing about something he couldn't quite hear, although he thought he heard a rumour about bandits. He walked over to the commotion to see his friend Adrian and another guard trying to calm the crowd. The crowd was frantically shouting about bandits and marauders. The noise was unbearable. As Gallan approached the group a piercing yell from Adrian managed to silence the crowd momentarily.

"Alright, you all have your worries about these marauders. But I can assure you that they will not get in through these walls. We had managed to defeat an oblivion army here! We will not fall to a group of savage bandits like them!" he shouted.

"Aye, but that was with the help of Martin and his champion!" yelled one person from the crowd.

"If anyone else has anything to say, I'll lock them up in the dungeon for a day! You'll be safe from the bandits there!" The other guard shouted.

The crowd's mood shifted. They all started to shuffle back to their homes, with the exception of a beggar. He stood there looking confused; and Gallan felt a pang of sympathy for him, he had to spend everyday out in the cold. He was about to open his mouth when Adrian said "Jorck you can stay in the warm cell tonight." The beggar thanked him and ran off towards the castle. Gallan approached Adrian and asked about the marauders.

"They just showed up a couple of weeks ago, they demanded we lowered the gates and let them in. When we refused they shot an arrow at the captain, it got him in the arm. They laughed as they rode into a cave just north of town." He explained. "Half of the guard wanted to ride down and clear them out right then and there."

"I am sorry to hear that, is the captain alright?" Gallan asked.

"Yes, the countess's steward took care of him, but the marauders are still in that cave, and they come around every day just looking for a way in," he said with a sigh. Gallan had just noticed the dark circles under Adrian's eyes. "Adrian, you really should get some rest. You look as if you'll fall over." he said, concerned.

"I suppose you're right, but all of us are tired from the late watches. Sooner or later those bandits will attack and we have to keep watch… I don't think we could hold them off if they wait much longer. We all can barely raise our weapons…" His voice trailed off. After a few moments of silently standing in front of the gate, Adrian bid farewell to Gallan and left towards the guard's quarters.

Gallan started to walk towards the Hammer and Axe. He needed to earn some gold and he thought that Fjotreid would need some help around the shop. He wanted to take a trip to the Imperial City, but he needed more gold to buy and sell things in the grand market. As he entered the large wooden building he was blind for a few moments. It was much darker than outside, the only light coming from the forge, and a small candle on a table near the door. The scent of burning wood, iron and sweat entered Gallan's nostrils. He saw Fjotreid by the furnace, pumping the bellows vigorously. He looked up for a moment and noticed Gallan. He stopped pumping and relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm not taking any orders right now, the count just ordered enough steel plate mail to suit the whole city guard." he wheezed.

"I am not here to purchase anything, I am looking for some work, and by the looks of things you might need it." Gallan said, hoping the old blacksmith would accept.

He panted and looked up. "You want to work? Well I guess you could help around here… I'll give you what your worth. Best hope you know how to fold the steel boy." The smith said with a wink.

Gallan thought for a moment, but was interrupted by the man's orders.

"Well if I'm going to pay you start on the other bellows!" he shouted.

Gallan walked over to the forge and started pumping the bellows. He was there for hours. The work seemed endless; if he wasn't pumping the bellows he was cooling and heating the plates to try and harden the steel. At the end of the day he was exhausted. He looked back towards Fjotreid before he walked out the door, and noticed he showed no signs of stopping, he was going to work through the night.

The work over the next few days was backbreaking and blisteringly hard. Gallan had to work the bellows for the better part of the day. But as the fire grew Fjotreid had told him to work with a hammer. He pounded steel and cooled the plates for the smith. Near the end of the day he had to test the size of a steel helmet for the smith. He left tired and hungry, so Gallan decided to stop by Olav's Tap and Tack to eat. He entered to find it unusually crowded. Olav was busy handing out drinks to a table full of drunken men. "Oi, Whass takin so long fer our drinkss?" One of them slurred

"I can only move so fast," said Olav quickly.

Gallan moved towards Olav, but Olav hurried over to another table with drinks in hand. "Excuse me, Olav?" Gallan said, but his voice was lost in the noise of the inn. Olav looked over his shoulder and spotted Gallan. He walked over and asked what he wanted.

"Well I would like some bread and some mead." He said loudly, although his voice sounded like a whisper in the loud tavern.

"Alright," he said as he walked over to the counter, "A bottle of mead and some bread, which will be about, five gold coins." He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a large bottle and a fresh loaf of bread.

"Deal," said Gallan as he handed him the coins. Olav quickly left the counter with more beer and started walking towards the table of drunken traders. As Gallan was about to leave a man by the door stopped him.

"Hey, are you Gallan? Gallan Stone-heart?" he asked.

"Yes I am, why?" he said questioningly.

"I have a message for you from an old friend. He says he wants to see you in the Imperial City, he wanted me to tell you it was Aaron and that he wanted to talk to you." The trader told him.

"What's your name?" asked Gallan, he did not recognize this man, and was puzzled with how he knew who he was.

"My name is Herald," he said quickly. "I was supposed to bring this message to you and then I was to give this bag of gold to Aaron's family here."

"Thank you, why don't we sit and have a drink. I have some mead." Gallan suggested.

They sat down at a table near the door. Olav rushed over and put two pewter tankards on the table. As the two men sat down Gallan opened his bottle of mead. He poured the amber liquid into his tankard and then into his new friend's. They sat and drank the sweet, honey tasting liquid. As they got into the spirit of the tavern, Gallan quickly forgot about his fatigue when they finished their second bottle of mead. He talked with Herald about how his life was and how Aaron was. He heard something about the imperial legion. He found out that Herald was a trader that travelled all of Cyrodiil to find the most exotic goods. Gallan said goodbye to Herald and left with an empty bottle. He approached his house feeling a little sick but happy. He unlocked the door and closed it gently. The soft smell of wood and fire greeted him. His fireplace had burned the wood to nothing but embers and coals. He added a few pieces of wood to it and muttered a slurred spell of fire. Gallan didn't know much magic but he knew enough to help himself when needed. He shuffled over to his soft bed, his feet creaking on the old wood floor. He lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next day with a painful headache. He lurched out of bed and shuffled over to his drawers. He changed out of the clothes from the day before. He left feeling tired, and he could only imagine how he would feel after working at the blacksmiths forge. Gallan decided to bring some food with him to the smith's and eat there. When he got there it looked as if the smith was a walking corpse. He had circles around his eyes so dark he looked as if he was wearing a mask.

"By Azura! Fjotreid, what happened?" Gallan said loudly.

Fjotreid stopped working and sat down, as he did so he asked for a drink. Gallan grabbed a clay glass and filled it with water. He handed the cold drink to the smith, who drank it quickly.

"I…I have to work, the order will never… never get done if I don't…" The smith said, stuttering. Gallan offered him some bread, which he ate in seconds. The smith sat and ate for a few moments, then got up. Gallan kept his eyes on him.

He was about to question if Fjotreid should be working today when the smith quickly said: "Don't worry about me; with your help, today should be the last day of work. I can finally sleep."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you haven't slept since you got the order?" Gallan said, amazed. "That was placed over a week ago!"

"I drifted off a few times… but I'll be fine; the chapel priest came and looked me over…, He told me to get some rest…," he muttered.

Gallan was looking at the smith with determination. "I'll finish the order for you, and you get some rest, right now, alright?" he said.

"Alright, but I will be sleeping right there," he said as he pointed towards a small bedroll on a low table. "If you need help with something just wake me up and…" His voice trailed off as he walked over to the cot. Gallan started to get to work on the swords: he pounded steel, cooled it, reheated it, and then pounded it again. After a few hours he was finished the last steel sword. He began on the armour. With hours of rigorous hammering, heating, cooling and more pounding, he managed to finish off the last of the order. Fjotreid still slept on his bed as Gallan sat down and found the water. After He had finished twelve short steel swords and grouped the armour into suits, he decided to try and awake Fjotreid.

The smith awoke and found all the work done. "Well I am impressed! These are fine swords…" Fjotreid said while inspecting a sword. He was swinging it around the shop with speed and precision for someone who just woke up.

"So this armour is for the city guard? Do you think the marauders will leave? Or will the guard have to clear them out?" Gallan asked casually

"They won't leave," he said simply. Gallan was too tired to keep talking. After a few minutes of sitting in the smiths shop he started to ask about his day's pay. Fjotreid walked into the back of the store and came back with a long knife. "What about the gold?" Asked Gallan.

"I want you to have this instead. You'll need it to travel to the Imperial City," the smith said calmly. Gallan examined the blade; It was a dark blue, with what looked like ice melted into the blade, and the hilt was made from pure silver with a sapphire as its pommel. It was the finest blade he had ever seen. "Where did you get this?" Gallan asked.

"To be honest a trader gave me a set of them for a couple hundred gold, they are all apparently hundreds of years old." The knife looked as if it were forged the day before. Gallan picked up his day's pay and thanked Fjotreid, He was surprised to feel that it was cold to the touch. "It can't be more than a few months old! Look how sharp the blade is; surely after hundreds of years it would have dulled!" Gallan exclaimed.

"Apparently they have been enchanted," the smith said. "They were a set of three so they must all be different." he said, as he picked up a small bundle, he unwrapped it to let Gallan see the other two knives. The other two were similar to his but they were different in color and had a few interesting markings on them. The first one had a red blade and a black hilt, with a ruby in place of the sapphire. It had flames that were etched into the blade that seemed to crawl up the side of the red dagger. The third had a strange silver blade that looked as if it were shining. The hilt had a golden hue to it and had an odd yellow stone as its pommel. They looked as if they belonged together. He picked up the red knife and notice it was warm to the touch and then put it down. Gallan thought for a moment and then picked up the silver blade. It felt strange in his hands, it had an odd warm feeling that made the hair on his neck stand up. He put the knife down and thanked Fjotreid a second time. He picked up his new blade and left with a smile on his face.

At his home Gallan had put the blade on his table and looked around. He noticed that his fireplace had once again gone out. He repeated the same incantation as the night before and lit it with a few words. As his small house lit up from the fire he noticed his old trunk. He never used it much, but he knew his father had kept his most precious things in it. Gallan also stored his items of precious worth inside the trunk, such as gold. Though lately he hadn't had much gold to put it in, he now had a reason to open it up and look around. He slid the mass of wood and iron over to a stool and opened it. A musty odour entered his nostrils. He pulled out a small portrait of his mother and father, as well as a large bag of gold coins. He placed the clinking bag of gold down on the table beside him gently. He noticed that there was a cloak at the bottom of the chest. Gallan reached in and grasped it. To his surprise he felt a solid shape. He pulled out the cloak and found underneath there was a sword. It was a modest blade; made of steel that looked dulled and old. He found a note below the cloak. He picked it up and read it, 'Gallan, this sword is my most useful tool and I feel that you should have it. I had to leave it here, I knew you would need it one day and I hope it keeps you safe. Your father, Jared.'

Gallan grasped the sword, and it was perfect; it felt as though it was an extension of his arm. He swung it a few times and almost hit a cupboard. He glanced back at the note and started to smile. He and his father were never close, but this gift meant a lot to Gallan. He put the sword down on the table alongside the dagger with its sheath. He found a strong leather belt and placed it on the table with them. He felt the tip of the sword and it pushed his skin. He frowned, it was dull. He thought of the smith, but then realized that Fjotreid was already dying from exhaustion; he would need to re-forge it himself. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep thinking about the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : The Journey Begins

Gallan was running as fast as he could, a huge brown mass was chasing him. He turned to see what it was, and saw that it was a massive grizzly bear. It bared its teeth and snarled at him. He kept running at top speed, but it wasn't fast enough. After a few seconds the huge creature was standing over him. It swung a massive paw and hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Gallan scrambled backwards against a massive rock. The bear roared and looked down towards him, about to tear him limb from limb.

Gallan awoke with a start; he realized he had been dreaming. He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He changed into his clothing for the day and looked at the table where he put the sword, belt and dagger.

If I am going to travel to the Imperial City I would need better protection than some thin clothing, he thought. He looked about in his drawers and found a pair of thick leather pants. He tried them on and found that they still fit quite well. Gallan also found a pair of leather boots underneath his bed. He put on the belt he found the night before and cut a small hole in the side at his hip. He put a small strip of leather into the hole and tied it into a knot. There was now a small loop for his sword to fit into so he wouldn't need to carry it all the time. He looked at the dagger and thought for a moment. He looked around his house and found a small sack. He threw it over his shoulder and walked a bit. He decided that it was comfortable enough to carry for hours on end, and started packing. He put the large bag of coins and his dagger into it. He left towards the Hammer and Axe and found that the streets were empty, with the exception of a crowd of guards at the front gate. They were wearing the armour Gallan and Fjotreid had made for them. He walked over to the shop and entered it. The usual smell of burning wood greeted him. Gallan found the smith asleep on the cot he had in the shop. Gallan didn't want to wake him, so he got to work on his father's sword. Well, my sword now, he thought to himself.

He started to heat up the sword in the fire; he pumped the bellows vigorously. As the fire heated the sword turned bright red after a while. Gallan pulled it out of the fire and started to hammer away at it. After a few hours of heating and cooling and reheating and pounding the metal, he was satisfied with his work. He admired the old blade, its edge sharp as ever. He glanced over his shoulder to see the smith gazing at him with interest.

"Where did you get that?" Fjotreid asked inquisitively

"My father left it for me; I only found it last night…" Gallan said proudly, still admiring his work.

"Let me see that," the smith said as he reached for the sword.

He took it and swung it around a few times, like he had done with the blade Gallan had forged yesterday. He looked satisfied with Gallan's work.

"This is a quality sword; I think I forged it myself. It is great to see it hasn't wasted away into the abyss…This handle, did you know that it has an amethyst core?" the smith asked quickly, his eyes looking down the middle of the sword. "He asked me to put into the pommel…" he said absentmindedly. "... He said something about your family, and how it means something…" He looked towards Gallan. "Do you know what that might be?" he asked, snapping out of his nostalgia.

"I don't know, he never told me anything like that… at least that I remember…" Gallan said thoughtfully.

"Ah, I see, well I hope this sword treats you well. It should after all, I forged it, and I never have any complaints!" the smith said with a smile, it was the first smile Gallan had seen on Fjotreid for a long time. He left the smith and thanked him for using the forge. He looked around Bruma; the snow had almost been completely cleared from the city. Little patches of green were beginning to poke through the sea of brown and white in the streets. He walked over to North Winds. He stepped in to find Skjorta behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with Gallan?" she said as she leaned over the counter.

"Actually yes, what have you got for travelling? I need supplies for my trip to the Imperial City." Gallan said as he looked at the interesting articles of clothing on the counter.

"Yes, one moment." Skjorta said as she turned to a cupboard and opened it.

As she was looking for what he asked for he looked back down to the counter. There was a magnificent tunic on display. It was bright blue and had gold trim on the outer edge. He looked down at the piece of fabric with awe; it seemed to shimmer and shift with the light coming from the windows. He looked up to see Skjorta pull out a bundle of items. She moved the tunic out of the way and placed them on the table.

"Alright, so we have a small knife, a hatchet, some emergency scrolls, and a bow and some iron arrows." she said.

"So, how much do you want?" Gallan asked calmly. Skjorta was a great haggler, and he knew this would cost more than he expected.

"… About thirty gold… I'm feeling generous today." She said with a smile.

"Okay then, thirty gold it is." Gallan said as he pulled the coins out. He handed them to her quickly. Gallan took a last glance at the tunic and asked "Excuse me Skjorta, but how much is that tunic?"

She looked at him with a wry smirk, "That, ah yes. That magnificent article, it is one hundred and ten gold. See how it shimmers? That is quality elven craftsmanship."

As he stood outside the door he thought of the tunic and considered going back for it, but he decided against it. It may be nice to look at, but is it practical? He thought to himself. Gallan looked at the sun, it was hanging lazily in the morning sky. He started to walk towards Olav's Tap and Tack, and saw Adrian leaning against the front gate. As he walked over he saw that his friend had managed to fall asleep standing up. Gallan started laughing when Adrian woke up. He looked around quickly and noticed Gallan and laughed as well.

"I know you have been able to do some strange things, but falling asleep while standing up is the worst!" Gallan exclaimed between roars of laughter.

"I know, I've been so tired with the watches lately, I am one of the few able bodied guards that's willing to take the shift, and the few of us are starting to get sick and worse…" His voice trailed off.

Then he just collapsed. He fell to the ground and struggled to speak. Gallan thought he heard the words, help me. Gallan yelled for the other guards. Immediately three men came running toward Gallan and his unconscious friend. When they got to Gallan they picked up Adrian and carried him to the castle. Gallan followed close behind. When they arrived at the main hall of the castle, The Countess's steward greeted them. When she saw Adrian unconscious she immediately led them into one of the back rooms. The room was small and cramped with all the people gathering around the table that they had put Adrian on. When the steward had told the guards to leave Gallan turned to leave as well, but she stopped him.

"You, I'll need you. If I get him to wake I'll need some one he knows. I don't know if he would have a clear head when he wakes." She said as she rummaged around some in cupboards.

Gallan walked over to the table and sat in a small stool near it. He looked at his friend, Adrian was pale and was sweating. Gallan looked up quickly at the steward with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Gallan asked in a weak voice. He couldn't stand to see his best friend in such a state.

"He should be fine, he like most of the guards, are all exhausted. They are at a breaking point. Those damn bandits are causing everyone to go crazy…" her voice trailed off. She was standing over Adrian with outstretched arms. She muttered a few words and her arms started to glow with brilliant blue. She started talking louder and louder until all of Adrian's body was covered in the bright light coming from the stewards arms. She finished the spell and looked drained.

"All right your friend should wake up now… But you need to still get him to rest, he needs rest…" Her voice trailed off again.

Gallan stood up over his friend, looking at him. He was no longer pale, he looked more peaceful. He nudged his friend in the shoulder. Adrian shot upwards and yelled, almost hitting Gallan in the face. He looked around the room in a daze, when his gaze fell upon Gallan.

"What happened… the last thing I remember is talking with you at the front gate… where am I?" he asked in his confusion.

"You passed out… The guards and I took you to the steward to get help." Gallan said. "We hurried you here, but you need rest…"

"Alright, I'm going to ask the captain of the guard for the week off." Adrian said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm afraid you'll need more than a week to recover," the steward said in a hurry, seeming to regain her strength that moment. "You'll be staying in the castle infirmary for a while."

Adrian nodded and stumbled over to a door across the hall from the room they were in. Gallan started to leave the castle and found his new friend, Herald, the messenger awaiting the count in the main hall.

"Ah, Herald, how goes it?" Gallan said with a smile.

"Not good, I'm afraid. I need to get back to the imperial city by Fredas, one of my merchant contacts needs help. And I have three days to get there…" He said with a frown.

"Well why are you here at the castle? Do you need some one to travel with?" Gallan asked with a smile. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to leave to the imperial city alone.

"Why, yes I do. Would you be interested in travelling with me Gallan? It would be easier than both of us paying for escorts to travel with." He asked with an adventurous look on his face.

"Sure, I would be pleased to go with you." Gallan said with a smile. Although I wasn't planning on hiring anyone to go with me in the first place…Gallan thought to himself.

"Great, we shall depart tomorrow in the morning, I will meet you around ten o'clock." He said as he walked out. Gallan left the castle and looked once again at the scene in front of him. He was standing at the top of the city levels, looking down at the rest of the houses and shops. The setting sun cast shadows around the streets and buildings. The tall houses and shops had smoke coming from the chimneys. The pure snow that was flooding Bruma the days before was almost gone. Now, brown and green grass was starting to poke up around town. He walked home in a good mood, knowing that he would be journeying to the imperial city with a good friend. As he got home he changed into his clothes and lay on his bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gallan woke up early as to get ready for the trip. He was changing into his travelling clothes, to have Herald barge in. Herald looked at him embarrassed to notice he was still changing. Gallan finished putting on his shirt and let the man speak.

"Gallan I uhh…. I was hoping you would be…" He stuttered.

Gallan jumped as Herald started to cover his eyes.

"Damn Herald! You just burst in like that on everyone?" Gallan shouted, though he was more surprised than angry.

"No, I mean I don't usually… I thought you would be ready…" Herald said frowning.

"Let me just get my things ready alright?" Gallan said as he directed his friend outside. "I will be a moment…"

As Herald stepped outside Gallan walked over to the table he gathered his things on. He put on the leather pants and the belt he made for his sword. He slung the sack of survival items and food over his shoulder. He then put the large bag of coins in his bag after counting them. Two hundred and thirty seven, that should get me by in the Imperial City…Gallan thought to himself. He walked outside and saw Herald had gotten over his embarrassment and was talking with a few people about something. Gallan waved him over and asked when they were going to leave.

"I was hoping to leave now. We may get in by tonight if we are fast. And I heard there were some legion foresters at the gates taking people down the road, if we hurry we could meet with them." Herald said hurriedly. They ran towards the gate and saw a small group of people standing there with a group of guards; they were all talking amongst each other quietly.

They arrived just in time to hear a legion forester yell, "Alright we're moving out, stay with us if ye want, or just leave when you wish. I'm travelling to Cheydinhal, but I will be going towards the lake."

A few of the other merchants grumbled and complained, but there was no protesting. The group headed out of the city gates. Gallan took a moment to look around as they started their journey. The snow covered trees were starting to thaw and regain their lustrous green once more. He noticed a path leading north of the city, Must be from those damn bandits…Gallan thought to himself. As the group of travellers were exiting the city gates, Gallan noticed a forester was talking with the captain of the guard. They both nodded and then the forester joined the rest of us. I wonder what that was about… he thought. He decided to go over and talk with the legion solider. Gallan looked over to Herald to see if he would notice him slip away, but he was busy having a heated debate with another merchant about some shipping routes. Apparently the Black Marsh was home to the worst trade routes in Heralds opinion. The other merchant however thought that Skyrim held that title. As the yelling grew louder, Gallan slowed to match the pace of the solider that lagged behind. As Gallan neared him, the forester eyed him expectantly.

"Is there something wrong?" The Solider asked

"No, I was just wondering what you were talking with the captain about." Gallan asked. "I trust you know about the bandits?"

"I do, that's why we are going to Cheydinhal. I know that they could spare some guards and try to sort out this mess." The forester said.

"That's great, but, well what about the imperial city? Can't they send some troops?" Gallan asked once more.

"No, I'm afraid not. Most of the legion soldiers there are helping with the reconstruction and calming of the people. You did know that Methrunes Dagon had appeared in the streets?" The forester asked, he stopped walking and stared at Gallan.

"Yes, I heard about that. But I didn't think it was that bad… I am on my way to the Imperial city now." Gallan stopped as well and looked back at the soldier.

"No you should be fine. They just need more soldiers so help with the reconstruction. Are you meeting someone in particular?" The legion forester asked.

"Yes actually, one of my friends training to be a legionnaire. His name is Aaron Gravius. Do you know him?" Gallan asked quickly, the two men started walking once they noticed they were falling behind.

"Hmm…Let me think… I may know him, is he tall with dark hair?" Asked the forester when they caught up with the rest of the group.

"Yes he is. I was going to ask him to come back up to Bruma with us to try and help with the marauders. Do you know anyone-" He was cut off by Herald.

"Gallan! I was just going to ask your opinion about something, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Herald said quickly.

"No, its fine, what would you like?" Gallan said with a smile. He turned to the forester and gave him a wink. He then continued on towards Herald who started another story about the black marsh.

The small group of men slowly walked along the path following the lakes banks. The bridge of the imperial city was just ahead of them, a grand pathway to a monumental city. However there were a few small buildings by the lake where the bridge met with the land. As the approached the few other merchants that were still with them kept moving towards the city, however Gallan and Herald decided to stop and get a few supplies and some directions. They entered the small inn by the road. As they walked through the door, a kind looking woman greeted them warmly. Gallan asked for a few directions and recommendations about the city, and she obliged happily. Meanwhile Herald was busy chatting with another man in the inn, both men had small tankards of beer with them. As Gallan was finishing up with the innkeeper, Herald bid farewell to the man he was talking with. They left the inn refreshed and happy. They now had an idea of where to stay, a place called the merchants inn. Herald was telling Gallan that he knew the keeper there well. But then again, he has been saying that about everyone, Thought Gallan jokingly. Herald had finally stopped talking, and Gallan was relieved. As they approached the great gatehouse of the Imperial city, two guards stood by and looked at the two men expectantly. Gallan and Herald ignored the guards' stares and walked into the great archway of the gates. The view that greeted them was marvellous, the grand streets of stone, the dozens of merchants peddling their wares, the citizens walking up and down inspecting the trinkets and baubles. Gallan was taken aback slightly; he had not been to the imperial city in years and had almost forgotten its splendour. Gallan heard Herald take in a deep breath and exclaim:

"We are here! Ah, it is so good to be back in this wonderful city!"

They both walked along the streets for a few minutes, listening to the merchants speeches. The eventually found the Merchants Inn by the time the sun was beginning to set. At that time, most merchants were beginning to close up shop, with the exception of a few stalls that offered scrolls of light and clothing that helped the wearer see in the dark. They entered the building to find it fairly empty of travellers. The two men walked over to the bar and began to talk with the Inn keeper.

"Gallan, let me introduce you to Velus Hosidius," Herald began, "He is and old friend of mine and he would happily take us in, for the right price of course!"

He finished with a chuckle. The man on the other side of the counter gave a hearty laugh and said:

"Aha Herald, you know what, since you are such and old friend, I'll give you a break this time. You only have to pay half price tonight, and you get a free round of drinks on me! No… Everyone gets a free round of drinks! Mead for everyone!" The barman roared.

A great cheer arose from the rest of the room and the few men started to approach the bar for their drinks. The noise from the cheer attracted a few men from outside into the tavern. As the place started to get crowded Gallan decided he wanted some rest. He told Herald of his fatigue and Herald guided him to their room.

"Gallan, I would like to thank you for travelling with me to the city, I could not have chosen a better companion." Herald professed. Gallan noticed that he was starting to slur slightly, and asked him if he wanted to lie down as well.

"No…No, I'm alright… I just might need a… a little rest." He said as he fell onto the bed next to Gallan's.

He was asleep before he hit the mattress on his bed. _Wow… he really cannot hold his alcohol…_Gallan thought amused. As he got undressed he thought of how he was supposed to find Aaron in this mess of a city, the streets crowded and so many distractions. He decided that it would be best to wait until morning to worry about all of it in the morning and just wanted to enjoy the comfortable inn bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : Friends for Hire

The morning brought more than Gallan expected. First he awoke to find that Herald had already woken and departed for business. He had left a note on the bedside table. He suddenly heard the sounds of fighting in the room below him. He got out of bed, dressing quickly he ran to the bar and saw what was happening. Velus was standing behind the bar and shaking his head, while three imperial guards were standing by the doorway trying to subdue the two rowdy drunks causing trouble. The two men were shoving and pushing each other with considerable effort. As the two guards took a few steps towards them and attempted to grab the men, the two drunks forgave their differences apparently and started to attack the guards.

"By the nine! Take them down!" The guard by the door said.

As the two guards grabbed the first man, the second noticed Gallan and charged towards him. Gallan managed to avoid the attackers charge and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him back at the guards. This brought an unwanted reaction that Gallan had not foreseen.

The third guard by the door looked at him and yelled, "Look another one! I got him!"

Gallan thought for a moment and realized he probably couldn't get a word in before the guard jumped on him, and he was right. The guard was upon him before he could finish his entire thought. They grappled for a moment, but then Gallan was able to break the man's grab and feign a punch with the left fist, then a powerful strike with the right.

This caught the man off guard and Gallan's fist connected with the man's left cheek. The guard was taken back by the unexpected power from the man he thought was just a mere drunk. By this time the other guards had taken care of the other two man and approached Gallan with care.

"Don't just stand there, grab him!" The soldier said quickly, clutching his left cheek with care.

The two men were able to grab Gallan and hold on, no matter what he did to escape.

"You!" the injured guard yelled, "What is your name? I'll have your head for this!" He roared; he was furious.

He removed his legion helmet to reveal two things. The first his new bruise that Gallan had caused him; and the second his long hair and familiar face caused Gallan to recognize him as his friend, the man he was looking for, Aaron Aventius.

Gallan stood there in disbelief for a moment, ignoring the yelled and jabs of the two solider pinning him to the wall. By this time Velus was already trying to explain that Gallan was innocent in this mess. Gallan began to laugh, much to the surprise of the soldiers threatening him. Then Aaron turned to Gallan and scowled.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?" He raged, obviously Aaron didn't remember him at all.

"When your mother slept we used to steal the pots and wooden spoons to play soldiers... Remember?" Gallan said between laughs, he was hoping that his old friend would remember the fun they had as kids.

Even when he was a child Aaron wanted to grow up as a solider of the Legion, he must remember it.

"Wait... How do you?... Gallan? By the gods its been years!... You hit me!" Aaron sputtered, he was taken aback by the sudden remembrance of his best friend.

"Sir, what should we do with this lout?" On of the soldiers said as he shoved Gallan.

"Let him go... there has been a mistake." Aaron said quickly.

"But sir, he attacked you!" The other solider said.

"That was an order, let him go." Aaron said firmly.

"Yes sir..." The two Legionnaires said in union.

"Now, take these two drunks to the prison. I will stay here and finish up... go." Aaron ordered.

The two guards walked out with the two still drunken men in chains. Aaron sat down at a table while Velus poured a tankard of mead for the three of them. The all sat in silence for a while, drinking the pains from the earlier fight away. Gallan was not laughing anymore and felt the pain in his shoulders from the iron hands of the guards. Velus was the first to speak.

"I do apologize for that Gallan, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that. Those two beggars wandered in and started causing a commotion. If I knew you were so adept at throwing punches I would have called you down instead of bothering the guards and getting you nearly arrested." He said apologetically, though with a chuckle at the end.

"It is alright my friend, if you hadn't I wouldn't have met my dear friend that I came here looking for. Aaron how are you?" Gallan said as he looked over at his dear friend.

"Well... my bloody face hurts, thanks for that by the way." Aaron said amused, the three's spirits began to lift as their tankards were drained.

Velus got up and began to refill them while Aaron and Gallan talked. Gallan told Aaron how things have been since he left Bruma, and of the marauders that were pillaging and attacking the city. They talked for a good long while, with Velus bringing them drinks every once and a while.

"That certainly is a problem... but why are you here? You are simply abandoning the city? Fleeing? What sort of a nord are you?" Aaron asked jokingly.

"Of course not! I am here to get help, the guard is falling apart. It may be a few years since the Oblivion Crisis, but Bruma still hasn't fully recovered from the great battle. I have already myslef pleged to the cause, but I was coming here to fetch you and anyone else you may be able to bring to help." Gallan said, he was rather annoyed at the insult at his honor. He may not live as his forefathers did, but honor was still important to him.

"Well, I suppose I can come with you back to Bruma... but we need more than just a few legionnaires and one nord to clear out an entire bandit clan..." Aaron said while taking a drink.

"A few legionnaires? You can bring others?" Gallan said amazed, he wasn't expecting much help other than just Aaron.

"Yes of course, I have two great men that I can bring. We have been togther since we began training." Aaron said with a hearty laugh. "What you thought the two of us could simply clear out a cave full of bandits?" he finished with a roar; the mead was beginning to get to him.

"Well... No, I never thought that part through much at all..." Gallan stuttured for a moment then turned to Velus to change the subject.

"Velus, what mead is this, I am rather enjoying it... is that mint I taste?" Gallan managed to say after he downed his second tankard.

"Why yes it is, I thought you two would like it. It is that traditional nord mead from Skyrim there, I just got it in. You like it do you?" He said with a smile.

Gallan doubted if he sold it much to anyone other than the few nords that would show up to the inn.

"Yes, it is rather good..." Gallan said, his voice trailed off and Aaron began another conversation.

"Well enough of this Nord piss, " He said slamming his tankard on the table, "Back to business! Gallan, we need to pack up and head back out to Bruma as soon as possible. Are we going to need any hired men for this?" He asked Gallan in a suddenly confident and more sober tone.

"I was thinking so, yes, but I haven't the gold to get much help you see." Gallan said quickly while finishing his last tankard.

"Ah that's fine, I can liberate some imperial funds." Aaron said with a wink.

"Wait... isn't that stealing from the empire?" Gallan said quietly, though still surprised.

"No no, it is for a noble cause. We need it anyway. I know one man by the docks, he would be all we need. Come, we shall meet him there with my two men." Aaron said while getting up from his seat.

"I can head out after I tell Herald, I think he may still be passed out in the room..." Gallan said as he got up.

Velus chimed in: "I could tell him for you, he probably would insist to come with you or something of the sort."

"Thank you Velus, I really do feel indebted to you." Said Gallan, "First you give us a free round last night, the room for a discount; and yes, you almost got me arrested this morning," He said with a chuckle, "But then you fill me with more great mead. Here." Gallan finished and placed some coins on the table before he left.

Velus did not make any excuses this time, he merely took the coins and placed them behind the bar. The two friends walked out into the streets and headed for the harbour. They talked a bit while they walked slowly towards the great gates. Aaron bid him farewell for a moment, he needed to go get his two friends and gather his things to travel. He told Gallan to meet him by the Bloated Float inn. Gallan agreed and headed off to where he was told the old mercenary was to be found, coincidentally in the Bloated Float. Gallan walked across the gangplank and entered the low floating ship. It was pretty quiet save for the two men at the counter, the high elf he assumed was Heralds friend Ormil, keeper if the inn. The other was a customer asking for a better price for the wine he was buying. Then there was a man sitting on a stool in the corner of the room. He was smoking a pipe and blowing smoke rings out of the open window. Gallan assumed this was the man he was looking for and sat down on the stool opposite to the shadow cloaked man. Gallan sat there for a moment looking at the man, not knowing exactly what to say, when the man stopped smoking and looked towards him.

"You must be the man from Bruma." He simply said.

"Yes, I am Gallan... I am looking for mercenaries to help with the bandit situation." Gallan said to the man, whose face was still covered in the shadows of the ships bulkheads.

"Then you have come to the right man, I am Nirus, Sword for hire." He said extending his had towards Gallan.

Gallan shook hands with the man's iron grip and began to talk with him. He found that Nirus had been working as a mercenary for years, he was thinking of retiring, however he thought saving Bruma would be a great final chapter in his book of adventure. The strong mercenary was older than he appeared, his dark beard flecked with the grey marks of age; but the man could still swing a sword with the best of them, as Gallan had heard of the old warrior's accomplishments from other merchants and travellers. As the two men spoke, Aaron and his two men walked into the bar and found a seat near Gallan and Nirus. After a few minutes of pleasantries Aaron asked how much he would want for his services.

"Ah, not much I think. Perhaps three hundred gold, that would do." He said with a grunt.

"Alright, here is your money." Aaron said while handing him a large bag of coins.

"Why thank you, when do we head out?" Nirus asked while taking his payment.

"Actually, we are looking to Gallan for the answer to that." Aaron said as he turned to his friend. "What are we doing then?" He asked.

"After we gather up my things from the inn, I can inform Herald then be on our way." Gallan said; he did not think of himself being the leader of the quest, but he wasn't against the idea.

"Right, let's go then." Nirus said as he picked up his large war hammer from the edge of the table.

The five men quickly returned to the Merchants inn to find Herald once again chatting with locals and other merchants. Gallan informed him of the situation and that they would be returning to Bruma that night. Herald insisted he came with them, just as Gallan thought he would do.

"I was here at the beginning of this whole adventure, and I intend to see it through. I have finished my business anyway, this could be another great tale to tell the famiy when I get back home to-" He said but Gallan cut him off.

"Very well, but you must pull your own weight. I wouldn't think the others would appreciate a lazy lout coming along with us with such a task at hand." said Gallan, he was hoping the merchant could do more than simply talk.

"Do not worry, I have had my fair share of adventures, and I may have had to get out of one or two close calls..." Herald said with a sly smile, revealing a dagger that Gallan had not seen before.

They packed up their things and headed out; Gallan and Herald giving their farewells to Velus. They left the merchant's Inn with no trouble and neared the city gates to have Aaron's superior officer meet them at the final checkpoint of the city. There was a small discussion as to why Aaron was leaving the city suddenly, and after explaining the situation the guard captain let the group through. Just as they left the city it began to get dark, so the group decided to camp for the night. They neared an old Ayelid ruin that was empty and set up a fire. Herald and the two legionnaires, whose names were Remus and Sader, set up the bedrolls and quickly fell asleep. Aaron, Gallan and Nirus kept first watch until Nirus insisted that the two others get some sleep. Neither Gallan nor Aaron argued to the mercenary and promptly passed out.

A few hours later, everyone was awoken by the sounds of yelling. While they were sleeping, three thieves had clambered into their camp to take any valuables they could find. Fortunately Nirus had the eye's of an eagle and spotted them early. He managed to grab the young man with a knife and disarm him. At the first sound of a struggle, the other two thieves ran off as fast as they could. Gallan and Aaron has told the others to get some rest after they all heard the story from Nirus, who had bound and gagged the young man he caught.

"What should we do with him?" Aaron asked, the young man started to sob and almost drown out his words.

"Well... We could always kill him" Nirus said with a sadistic smile.

Then the man sobbed louder and started to squirm. Gallan took the gag from his mouth and waited for the young man to calm himself. After a moment, he then asked "Why were you trying to steal from us?"

"I am starving, I had no choice! They made me do it! I never wanted this... I... I don't want to die! Please don't kill me! I can help you! I can! Please just don't kill me!..." The young man started to sob again.

"To Oblivion with this!" Nirus said, then he hit the young man with the Pommel of the dagger he had taken from him.

That knocked the young lad out cold. They once again bound the boy tighter and gagged him. They then woke Remus and Herald for their watch. The three men then went to sleep after a long night of more unexpected excitement. _This is wrong... I wanted to help Bruma, not kidnap people... Are we no better than petty bandits? _Gallan thought as he drifted off to sleep. He was wrong of course, and he did not know at the time how great he was to become.

After a long night everyone had a small breakfast of bacon and bread. After a few moments of deliberation the group decided to try and wake the young thief up to give him some food. They took their gag out and roused the boy from his slumber.

"Ah... wait, what? Who are you? Where is Miles? Why am I tied up?" The boy said, along with a myriad of other questions. Gallan informed him to his situation and asked why he was trying to steal from their camp.

The boy looked at them pathetically and said:

"I never wanted to become a thief, but I had to, I have been alone for so many years. Miles and Hashir took me in and we survived by stealing. We had no other choice... we are little more than beggars..." The boy finished. 

Gallan believed him, as did the others. The boy was dressed him little more than rags, with not a coin on his person. The men talked for a moment and then decided to let the boy go. As they untied him, the young man stared in disbelief at why they were not punishing him. 

"We are letting you go, if we can trust you, you can come with us and repay your dept by trying to steal from us." Gallan announced their decision to the young man.

"And what if I refuse?" The boy asked cautiously.

"Then we could always beat you within an inch of your life and then leave you here for other bandits or the carrion birds." Nirus said without breaking his blank stare at the boy.

As he heard that the boy started to get upset once again. "I'll come with you! I don't want to be alone again, please don't hit me! I just wanted food, I never meat to-" He was cut off by another blow to the head by Nirus. The men laughed for a moment, then packed up their camp and stamped out their fire. As they were getting ready to leave, Nirus hefted the unconscious boy onto his shoulder and joined the rest of the men walking with their gear. The group walked onward towards Bruma, merely walking to the city in silence.


End file.
